Melonism
1 Rhiner was complaining about me because I was talking about myself more than the Rhineland version of melonism, but, I am not from Rhineland, I NEVER could've known what happened there, so, If you are from Rhineland, write your own history yourself WITHOUT destroying the article that IS correct, things on the document were deleted so frequently I had to put all of it into a google doc and some Notes to copy and paste it back in when it got deleted. Just respect what other people are trying to do and I'll respect you. Founding ' The first example of melonism, happened at the town of Chota in Bolivia-Peru, where a group of 5 people (Mayor Prlckly, Chancellor CassowaryLord, Chancellor MyNameIsDrDoof, and 2 other builder ranked users.) with a large melon farm began to construct a obsidian altar with a single melon block on it with a sign above it that just read melun (an ancient sign originating back around 7 months) of which they worshipped, after this, the group changed there town name to Melun, which today, is the capital of the nation Andes_Mountains. '''Gods and Practices ' Melons themselves are worshipped as divine food from Meloria to empower their worshippers and save humanity from the evil forces of apples. ''Practices. ' Practices of melonism include: * Building structures out of Melons * Eating them, empowering you and connecting you to your great gods. Region exclusive practices' ' In Rhiner-Melonism, - they throw melon slices as a sacrifice. In Andes - Melonism, they crown a king of their nation in a ritual talked about below. Origins of local forms of Melonism ' '''Rhiner-Melonism ' It originated in the small town of Munchen. The owner loved Munchen melons and formed a religion. The town was in a union with Frankfurt and so when Munchen fell, Frankfurt converted to Melonism and spread it across the border to Bonne. 'Andes-Melonism ' Andes-Melonism was born in the medium sized town of Chota (later Melun.), which is home to the oldest known case of Melonism, it was founded after the 3 main people of Melun built a large melon farm and, around 1 month later, the farm got larger and a small obsidian altar was built to worship melons, which marks when the name was changed to Melun and the '''first documented version of Melonism came to be. ( it's not lost to time. it be right here, so stop editing it to say otherwise.) Melonism related buildings Melun altar - Melun, Andes_Mountains - The place where Melun got it's new name, Melonism was first created, that still stands 8 months later, melun altar is an obsidian abstract building with a single melon in the middle of it (the king of melon,) current melon king is barry the melon, who's info can be found on the Melun page. It also contains a sign with the word Melun over it, which, Prlckly found so funny that he changed the town's name to that .-. Melon Church - Melun, Andes_Mountains - Melon Church is the 2nd worship site for Melonism in the town of melun. A very modern work compared to the altar, which was built in July, this building was a small church built in February 11th. It has no significance currently because, as of right now, this piece of the article was written only a day after it was built. It was built with white concrete, stone variations, and spruce variations. Mini Melon altar - Palau, Philippines - as Palau is a colony of Melun, to keep traditions alive, CassowaryLord, GabeSucksAtPVP, and MyNameIsDrDoof created a small version of the melon altar and built a melon farm. Other Melonism related buildings - Melon House, a house made of melons, took 6 stacks of them, only other blocks used were torches and glass blocks. - Melon beacon, just a bunch of melon blocks in a 1x1 tower. Melonism related events The ritual for the crowning of the king of Melun (and the history of those 3 past kings.) The ritual procedures are the following: Make a glistening melon a gold infused even more holy and respected version of the melon slice, to make splash potions of healing, then, place the new Melon on the melon altar under the Melun sign to grant a new king. The reason why there have been 3 kings is becaus ehte great holy melon has been destroyed 2 times by random users, it is purposefully a public area for worshipping, if the culprit of the destruction of the king is caught, he will be kicked immediately. History of Melon kings This part was very Melun-centric and lengthy, so it has been moved to the article of Melun Category:Religions